


It Will all Fall Into Place

by Cynic_Rose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Peter Stone is a piece of shit in this, Rafael is a strong man, Smut, Sonny is not having it, attempted forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/pseuds/Cynic_Rose
Summary: Alpha Peter Stone transfers to Manhattan and has to study under Rafael Barba, the best ADA in the city who also happens to be an Omega.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2020





	It Will all Fall Into Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MollyKillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/gifts).



> I tried really hard with this, so MollyKillers, I hope you enjoy this!

When Peter Stone decided he wanted to transfer to Manhattan’s DA Department, he knew it wouldn’t take long at all. It would be a quick, clean move as his father Ben Stone had been good friends with Jack McCoy. And while he didn’t feel like he should need to work with anyone as he settled in - he was confident in his abilities as an ADA - he supposed he could suck it up and fake it for his father’s old friend for a while.

-

“I don’t know why Jack is saddling me with him.” Rafael sighed, taking a drink of his scotch. He’d met up with Sonny, Nick and Mike at Forlini’s for an after work drink after a successful bust.

“What’d you say his name was again?” Mike asked, settled back in the booth with an arm around Nick’s shoulders.

“Peter Stone.”

“Makes sense. His father and McCoy were good friends. My dad used to hang out with them sometimes. Old, bitter men sticking together and all of that.” Mike snorted softly.

“Hey, I’ll give your dad some credit. He’s not that bitter now.” Nick chuckled, knocking back a shot of whiskey. “He gave me a really nice Rolex for Christmas.”

“Yeah, I guess he’s warmed up to the idea.” Mike smiled, squeezing his lover’s shoulders gently. It had been a rocky road, but Mike and Nick had made it; now they were mated and happy. His father had taken a while to warm up to it - hell, he took years to warm up to the idea of his own son being an Omega - but now that he had things were pretty good.

“Well, it’s obvious that McCoy put him with you because you’re the best ADA in the entirety of Manhattan.” Sonny smiled warmly, squeezing Rafael’s forearm gently.

“You flatter me, Dominick.” Rafael replied drily, but there was a fondness in his eyes that kept Sonny from taking it as anything other than an affectionate remark.

“Look, it’ll probably only be for a few weeks. And you can make him stay in the Junior ADA’s office unless you guys are working on a case together, right? You don’t have to be his friend, you just have to keep it professional until he gets on his feet.”

“I guess I can do that, as much as it pains me.” This pulled a laugh from his three companions, and Rafael smiled to himself as he took another swig of his liquor, before the topic shifted to something light-hearted.

-

When Peter arrived at One Hogan Place with his things, he was directed to put them into the junior ADA’s office before he came up to meet with Rafael. He was a bit indignant as he did, he was far from a junior ADA, but he bit his tongue and followed the nice woman upstairs. He thought her name might be Carmen, but he couldn’t be sure. He was only half listening as they approached a nice office door, the name Rafael Barba etched into a golden name plate secured into the wood of it. There was an enticing scent wafting from the crack beneath the door, and his nostrils flared a bit. Thankfully, Rafael’s assistant hadn’t seen and he was able to keep from expelling his own scent in response. 

“Now, Mr. Barba is in a good mood today so, you’re lucky on that front.” Carmen joked, knocking before she entered. “Rafael? Your new shadow is here.” the young woman smiled warmly.

“Thank you, Carmen.” he smiled back, watching her leave as Peter entered. “Please shut the door.”

Peter took a moment to collect himself before he did so. The man smelled _phenomenal_. Like coffee, a good scotch and bittersweet undertone almost like dark chocolate. He wanted to drown in it, but he had to keep it professional right now. He vowed right then and there that he would make Rafael his, no matter the cost.

“So you must be Peter. Look, I’m going to tell you right now I do things a certain way here. When you’re on your own, you can do whatever you want but when you’re with me, you’ll be doing as I say. Is that understood?”

The Alpha in Peter wanted to scoff, to put Rafael in his place where Omegas belonged, but he was in new territory and he had to play it safe. He’d make him bend to his will eventually. “Yes sir.” Stone replied.

“That’s good. Now, you can go through these case files and get caught up on the bust we succeeded with yesterday, then you can come with me to the precinct to oversee a few interviews and meet the squad.”

-

Rafael was far from stupid. He could smell Alpha on Stone the second he’d started coming up the hallway. Many people had problems with the ADA being an Omega but, no one could do a damn thing about it as he was the best of the best, with the highest conviction rate in the state of New York. He almost had this bad feeling about this guy; but he didn’t want to say anything lest it deteriorate his relationship with Jack McCoy.

The last few weeks he’d noticed things; little things. Peter bringing him coffee, small treats, always agreeing with him even when he was wrong and simply testing his shadow to see if he knew what the hell he was doing. It was a pathetic attempt at courting, honestly. He’d had a more proper courting with Sonny during their friendship, though he supposed it didn’t quite count as they were strictly friends and colleagues, but the point stood that he knew what should be happening, he knew what he deserved, and this half-assed attempt held no bearing to him.

He barely reacted to any of it. And why would he? He had no interest in this man; he never would. But it seemed like he may be starting to get pushier. Just that day, he’d crossed a line and Rafael had lost it.

-

_Rafael knew he was working himself up; his scent taking on a sour note with his agitation. This case was not going the way he needed it to. The SVU group was trying to cut corners and that only made his job harder. If he went up against Calhoun or Buchanan, they would cut a hole in his case within two seconds._

_“I don’t care, Olivia! I need more concrete evidence! I’ve told you this repeatedly! I understand that this case is horrible, and this man deserves to rot in prison but I can’t put him there if I don’t have the evidence that I need!” Rafael said exasperatedly._

_“You’re right, Rafael. I’m sorry. I’ll send Rollins and Amaro out to Rikers to have a go at his partner, and I’ll send Dodds and Carisi to re-check the crime scene and the surrounding area with a few unis. Finn and I will talk to the vic again. We’ll get this guy.” Olivia replied softly._

_“Thank you.” Rafael sighed, grabbing his brief case to leave with Stone in tow._

_Once they’d gotten back to the office, he flopped down into his chair and immediately started in on the case notes. Only a few moments later, he smelled it. Stone’s Alpha scent slowly creeping it’s way into the air in an attempt to woo and comfort Barba. It only served to make his blood boil as he looked up sharply to glare at where the other man was sitting on the couch with his own notes. He could see in his body language that he was very much aware of what he was doing._

_“Mr. Stone I’m going to make one thing_ **_VERY_ ** _clear right here and now. I don’t want anything to do with you in anything more than a professional manner. I’m tolerating you for Jack’s sake and trying to help shape you to become the best ADA you can be here. But you, right now, putting out your scent? That’s the single most inappropriate thing you’ve done. It’s disrespectful, and quite frankly fucking useless. I can comfort myself, I don’t need your god damn Alpha scent stinking up my office. Now I’d advise you to get the hell out of here and come back bright and early tomorrow. If you do this again, I_ **_will_ ** _be speaking to Jack and getting you transferred out of here.”_

_Stone almost looked like a deer caught in headlights. But something contorted in his face, like maybe he was debating challenging him but ultimately, he seemed to think better of it and gathered his things. “I’m sorry.” was all he said before he slipped out of the office._

_“La audacia de ese hombre. Pensando que es algo especial.” (The audacity of that man. Thinking he's something special.) Rafael muttered to himself._

-

“Wow. That’s... really fucking inappropriate. I’m sorry he did that, Rafael.” Sonny murmured, reaching over to squeeze the other man’s hand. They were out having dinner after a long day’s work. The squad had been out all day getting what he’d needed for a conviction. They were both worn out but still wanted to spend time together to hopefully cheer each other up.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. But it’s getting ridiculous. This sad attempt at courting me, acting like I don’t know that’s exactly what he’s doing. Why can’t he just be respectful? Is it really too much to ask for people to take me seriously and see me as more than my being an Omega? I’ve worked hard to get to where I am.”

“You have. And it’s disgusting that in this day and age some people are still so stuck in that old fashioned headspace. People need to understand that we’re advancing. Omegas have always been equal to us, if not better in some cases.” Sonny sighed softly. His family had raised him to believe that they were all equals. No one was lesser than, and Alphas were most certainly not the end all be all gods of this world that a lot of people seemed to think. He was an Alpha himself, but he would never dream of making anyone feel as uncomfortable as Stone had made Barba feel earlier.

“The day people understand that is the day that hell freezes over, Dominick.” Rafael sighed, stuffing a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

-

A couple of more weeks passed and while the courting attempts had seemed to stop, Stone’s advances seemed to be escalating subtly. He always tried to make sure the two of them were never really alone. He stopped working late with him, left his office door open so Carmen was always right there, or if she was out that someone could hear him easier. He hadn’t told Sonny; knew that the younger man would only get worked up. But he was beginning to regret that now so, he texted Sonny to bring lunch to his office so they could talk.

He was settled at his desk, he’d opted to spend his lunch break in his office instead of going out. He’d thought Stone had left but really, he’d doubled back once Carmen had left for a coffee run.

“You’ve been avoiding being alone with me.” the younger ADA said as he shut the office door. Rafael stood up immediately, a bad feeling knotting up in the pit of his stomach. “Stone. You should be going on your lunch break.”

“No.” The other man replied as he approached. Rafael rounded his desk so he couldn’t be cornered against the book shelves.

“I want you to leave, Peter. I’m just not comfortable being alone with you. You’ve been inappropriate almost the entire time that we’ve been working together and it’s not right. I won’t allow you to make me feel this way in my own space.”

“Rafael, please. Come on. You have no problem being around all of those other Alphas. Benson, Carisi, Amaro? Especially that Carisi guy. I smell him on you almost every god damn day and it drives me _crazy_.”

“My friendship with Sonny is none of your business.”

“Friendship? Is that what they call it? He’s been fucking courting you. But he’s soft; he can’t take care of you the way that you need. And really, I think you need to be reminded of your place, _Omega._ ” Peter sneered, moving until they were face to face. “I’ll need to break you in, make you learn what you should be doing, not chasing this pipe dream of becoming a DA.”

“Fuck you.” Rafael seethed, trying to move away, get out from between the desk and Stone’s body. But before he could really move, he felt the man’s large hand on the back of his neck, clutching the skin there. It made him go weak, his body slumping a bit, unable to do anything about what was most likely going to happen. 

“I’ve tried playing nice, Rafael. But I’m tired of waiting now.” Peter sighed, nuzzling against his throat to scent the other man, pressing their bodies together to try to cover the other man in his own scent. He wanted to claim him, to mark him permanently as his own.

“Please.” Rafael barely managed to slur. All he could feel was panic. He couldn’t stop this; and the only person he truly wanted to do this with wasn’t here. “Sonny.”

-

Sonny was just stepping off of the elevator when he smelled the scent in the air. Rafael’s scent, soured by panic and discomfort, but highlighted with the pheromones of submission. Forcible submission, he had to assume because then he smelled Stone. Rough and overpowering, trying to cover up the other man’s scent. He dropped the food and rushed down the hallway, throwing open the door to the familiar office.

The sight that greeted him was not something he wanted to see. Peter Stone forcing the man he loved into submission with a hand on the back of his neck, trying to smother him with his own scent, his mouth dangerously close to the point where a mating bite would go. 

It made him see red; he rushed over and ripped Stone away from the Omega, throwing his body against the bookshelves hard enough that the wood splintered. Stone, recovering quickly from his shock tried to stand upright, only to be thrown into the desk, which he hit hard before he fell to the floor with a groan.

Security came rushing in with Carmen in tow, all of them taking in the scene of a red-eyed Alpha ready to pummel another on the floor. “Sir! What’s going on in here?” A security officer asked.

“Get him out of here.” Sonny growled out, tensed up with his hands clenched into fists at his side. His scent was strong in the air, laced with anger. The officers did as told and grabbed Stone, dragging him out of the office. Once the other man was gone, Sonny deflated, eyes shifting back to blue as his scent settled down and he rushed over to Rafael where he was slumped against his desk. 

“Sonny?” Carmen asked meekly.

“Go get him some cold water.” Sonny ordered, and Carmen immediately nodded and rushed away.

“Rafael? Rafi? Hey..” Sonny spoke quietly, helping the man around the desk to sit in his chair. “Are you with me?”

Rafael blinked blearily, the fog in his head beginning to lift as he smelled the familiar scent of his friend. “I’m..here. I’m okay.” he managed to respond.

“Did he..” Sonny half asked as he knelt in front of him.

“No. No he didn’t.” Rafael shook his head a bit, thanking Carmen when she brought him the water and left the two alone, shutting the door. “Thank you. For..helping me.”

“Of course.” Sonny replied, touching the other man’s knee gently. He was happy when Rafael didn’t tense at the small gesture. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner. That asshole is lucky I didn’t kill him.”

Rafael looked at him, eyes softening a bit. “Wouldn’t want you thrown in jail.”

“It would be worth it. I’d do anything to protect you.” Sonny replied, catching the other man’s eye. They stared at each other for a moment, the weight of the words settling onto them. Sonny felt his cheeks heat as he looked away, standing up to sit on the edge of the ADA’s desk.

Rafael was quiet for a while, both of them taking a few moments to collect themselves. He spoke up a short while later. “Maybe tomorrow once the effect of the hold has completely worn off... maybe we could do something. Maybe you could come cook for me. I can get a nice bottle of wine..” he trailed off.

Sonny’s face positively lit up at that. “Yeah?”

Rafael took the sight of him in. His friend, his colleague, his savior... the man he was positively in love with. The man he was positive loved him too. “Yeah.”

-

Two years passed by easily since the incident with Stone. The man was booked on assault, forcible touching and attempted force of mating. Sonny had been there for Rafael the entire time, through the trial, through it all. He’d taken his courting of his potential mate very seriously. Almost eight months into it, they’d shared mating marks. A year into it, they’d moved in together into a nice apartment. 

He’d met Rafael’s mother, who loved him dearly right off of the bat. And Rafael had met his entire family, welcomed into it with open arms. They’d disclosed at work, and it thankfully hadn’t affected too much to do with the job.

Now it had been two years, and Sonny could feel the weight of the small box in his pocket as he had dinner with his partner, Mike and Nick.

“I’m just sayin’, you have shit taste in movies, Mike.” Nick sighed.

“Bullshit! I’m not the one who likes fucking Paul Blart: Mall Cop.” Mike retorted. 

“It’s a good movie!”

“The hell it is.” 

“Okay, let’s just all settle down and agree that you _both_ have horrible taste in movies.” Sonny chuckled.

“Says the fucking guy who likes Howard the Duck.” Nick scoffed.

“Yeah Sonny, you don’t have a leg to stand on here.” Mike huffed a small laugh.

“Hey now, Rafi do I have shitty taste in movies?”

“Don’t drag me into this.” Rafael shook his head.

“Traitor.” Sonny growled, pinching Rafael’s hip gently.

The four of them laughed at the small, indignant yelp Rafael let out at the gesture, before they settled back down into comfortable silence. After a few moments, Sonny spoke up.

“Well, guys, there was a reason I invited you out to dinner tonight. It wasn’t just for your company like I said..” Sonny started.

“I knew it was too good to be true.” Mike teased.

“Shut up. Really, I just wanted my closest friends here to witness what I’m about to do.”

“Sonny?” Rafael questioned as he watched the younger man get up, then down on one knee beside him.

“Rafael Barba, I love you. I wasted years pining after you, too chicken shit to do anything about my feelings. But I won’t make that same mistake twice. I want to be with you, I want to grow old with you. I want to live in some small, cozy house with a dog - don’t make that face - and a cat, I want to be “all domestic and stuff” as you’ve so eloquently put it on more than one occasion. I want to cook you dinner, and talk about work and other mundane things because it means I’ll get to just be there, with you, and that makes me infinitely happy. So please, stop my rambling and tell me, will you marry me?”

Everyone was silent, a few onlookers watching curiously with bated breath. Rafael was quiet, shocked and speechless for once in his life, before his face broke out into a smile. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Sonny grinned as everyone cheered, Mike and Nick the loudest as he slipped the ring onto Rafael’s finger and got up to hug him tightly.

-

  
  


The rest of the time spent out was almost a blur. They’d gone to a bar to celebrate after they’d finished dinner, and gotten an Uber back to Sonny’s apartment as they weren’t sober enough to drive.

As soon as they were through the door and it was locked, Rafael kissed his fiancée hard, backing him towards the bedroom. Clothes were shed along the way, mouths and hands wandering. Rafael got his lover on his back on the bed, climbing into his lap eagerly. He was already slick, his body having started to prepare itself on the walk up to the apartment.

Sonny could smell it, the sweet scent of his arousal. It made his nostrils flare, his eyes taking on a red hue as Rafael lifted up and sunk down onto his cock. It pulled a groan from them both, Sonny’s hands finding his lovers hips to hold on tightly. 

Rafael worked himself up and down over the younger man, hands braces on his chest, small sounds leaving him with each downstroke. Sonny always felt perfect but tonight? Tonight was something special. 

His own eyes shone with flecks of gold, his body getting slicker the harder he went. He was opening himself up completely to his lover, wanting to take every bit of him that he could get. 

“Oh god. Fuck Rafael I love you. I love you _so much_.” Sonny panted. He wouldn’t last long. They were both drunk, both excited and so worked up over the huge change in their lives.

“I love you too.” Rafael groaned out desperately, only riding him harder. He could distantly hear the headboard banging into the wall, but he couldn’t focus on that. All he could focus on was the feeling of his boyfriend - no, _fiancée_ \- underneath of him.

It didn’t take either of them long at all to find their release, Rafael painting over Sonny’s chest in thin, white streaks. He continued to ride him through it, feeling Sonny tense as his knot began to swell. Rafael used the little energy he had left to give one good, hard downstroke that popped it into place.

Sonny growled, clutching Rafael close as he released inside of him, his knot guaranteed to lock them together for the next thirty minutes or more. He rolled them gently onto their sides, hugging the older man close to keep him comfortable while they waited it out. 

They were both sleepy and sated. And this...this was what Rafael had always wanted. To be with a wonderful mate, with good friends, a good job helping others, a good life... he’d even managed to lock down a new, big family for himself and Lucia. 

Laying here, watching as his mate started to drift off to sleep, he realized that it had all come together for him and he couldn’t have been happier. This was a new chapter in his life, and he couldn’t wait to start it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
